The Legend of Mina : Ocarina of Time
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: Vous en avez toujours rêvé ? Et bien Mina l'a fait ! En braves petits fans de Zelda, vous avez forcément rêvé au moins une fois de vous retrouver dans votre jeu vidéo préféré et de vous balader dans la plaine d'Hyrule aussi naturellement que si vous alliez à Carrefour... Non ? Vraiment ? Je suis la seule ? ... Bah merde alors. Bon tant pis, moi en tout cas, j'en ai rêvé !
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Village Kokiri

**Bonjour à tous!**

Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic, j'en suis vraiment flattée. J'espère qu'elle vous rendra beau et riche.

J'ai commencé l'écriture de cette petite fanfic il y a de cela fort longtemps, et j'ai déjà plus de 15 chapitres de publiés sur un autre site. La publication sera donc assez rapide au début, je pourrais poster pour commencer un chapitre par mois (le délais peut changer si le succès est au rendez-vous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Village Kokiri**

- Mina ! Va au lit ! (Oh, quelle autorité !)

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaais c'est bon j'y vaaaaaaaaais !

Polala, toujours la même chose avec elle, j'peux pas rester tranquillement devant la télé à regarder des conneries sur TF1 genre New York Unité Spéciale en dévorant mon énorme pot de Häagen Dasz, faut que Môman se mette à gueuler pour que j'aille au lit. Donc du coup, comme d'hab j'éteins la télé en grommelant, je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour ranger à contre cœur mon pot de glace dans le congelo. Puis je monte, toujours en train de me faire engueuler « et tu va être fatiguée blablabla, tu vas pas te lever blablabla tu vas pas manger blablabla être en retard blablaaaaa » j'en peux plus moi à force. Pour bien le faire comprendre, je claque la porte de ma chambre, na ! (mais pas trop fort, hein, sinon « et tu claques pas la porte blabla va réveiller ton petit frère blabla »).  
Pour plus avoir à entendre la voix de Môman brailler (les cloisons sont pas super épaisses) je mets mon Popod (le surnom de mon iPod) à fond avec une putain de musique de Pirates des Caraïbes que quand je l'écoute ça me prend aux tripes tellement c'est beau. Ou alors du Zelda. Aaaaaaaaaaaah Zelda, que ferais-je sans toi ? J'adore ce jeu. Surtout Link. Aaaaaaaaah Link…mais voila que mon esprit s'égare, je dois être en train de m'endormir. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour éteindre le Popod et le balancer à coté du lit (aucun iPod n'a été maltraité dans cette fic, c'est de la moquette).

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je fut éblouie et forcée de les refermer illico. J'entendais aussi comme un bruit de fond, des gens qui parlent… Avec des voix d'enfant… Eh mais j'suis où?! On dirait pas mon lit en dessous de moi… C'est dur… Et… Verdureux. J'ouvre les yeux aussi grand que mes paupières me le permettaient et je me suis retrouvé par terre sur de l'herbe si verte que plus vert que ça, tu meurs ! Y a des enfants partout, et des petites boules de lumières colorée, bleues, roses, vertes… C'est mignon ! Mais, mais, mais c'est quand même bizarre… On dirait le village Kokiri….?!

J'suis sur le cul, là. Attends, je me calme. Enfin, d'abord, je me lève. J'ai l'air con, couchée par terre en pyjama… Ah non, je suis plus en pyjama, je suis vêtue d'une sorte de robe verte un peu bizarre avec une ceinture et des sandales en cuire marron… Pas trop mon style. J'aime bien le vert et le marron, mais là y en a trop, c'est moche. J'ai de la chance encore, y aurait pu avoir des pois partout et un mini short… Mon dieu avec ma cellulite, ça l'aurait pas fait du tout du tout ! Donc je me lève, je marche… J'ai l'air entière… Mais petite… Mon dieu, j'ai rajeuni ! Je mesure un mètre trente ! Ça va pas ça ! J'ai les cheveux tout courts, des mains toutes petites et je chausse du trente-et-un… Ça fait bizarre de retomber en enfance ! J'ai envie de courir partout. Non, c'est pas le moment de s'amuser, y a quelque secondes j'étais par terre, faut que j'analyse la situation

Je suis dans de l'herbe… Ok, c'est un bon début d'analyse. Vu que je connais super bien le jeu, je devrais pas me paumer… Oh ! Je vois la maison de Link ! Run, Mina-Forest, run! Je me précipite et déboule à l'intérieur. Et qui je trouve sur le lit ? Bah oui, Link qui fait dodo. Mon dieu, il est troooooop mignon ! J'ai envie de lui tirer les joues kyaaaaaa oh mais non il dort trop bien, si je fais ça il va se réveiller… Oh quoi que j'aimerais trop… Si ça se trouve, il parle ! Oh mais il est trop trop chou quand il dort ! Que faire ?!

Heureusement, un miracle se produisit. Et non ce n'est pas la volonté divine, mais simplement Navi qui vient le réveiller. Voila qui met fin à mon dilemme intérieur. Brave petite fée, va !

_**Navi**__- __Link ! Debout ! Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo veut te voir !_

**Link** – Gnnnnnn …

_**Navi**__ - Allez, debout ! Le sort du monde repose-t-il sur un garçon aussi fainéant ?_

Je me sens pas du tout exclue… Est-ce qu'on a remarqué ma présence ? Ou alors j'suis une sorte de fantôme, ou un truc comme ça ? C'est vrai que personne n'est venu me voir quand je suis arrivée, pourtant ça doit pas être courant, une fille qui apparaît par terre…

_**Navi**__ - … Et toi, qui es-tu ?_

**Mina** - Gné ?

Ah bah si, j'suis visible apparemment.

_**Navi**__ - Enfin, peu importe, dépêche-toi, Link !_

**Link** – Gnnnnnnnn…

Je commence à désespérer… Pour l'instant, Link n'a rien prononcé d'autre que « gnnnnnnn »… L'Arbre Mojo ne lui a donc rien appris ? Alala, ces hommes (enfin, arbre dans le cas présent…).

_**Navi**__ - Ah, enfin debout ! Moi c'est Navi, je suis ta partenaire à partir de maintenant !_

**Link** - Et elle, c'est qui ?

Oh mon dieu, il a parlé ! Ô joie immense, ô bonheur suprême ! Oops, il me regarde fixement… Je sens que mes joues deviennent toutes rouges… Vite, dis quelque chose t'as l'air con là !

_**Navi**__ - J'ignore qui elle est._

Comment voulez vous que je réponde alors que je me sens aspirée par le regard du blondinet au chapeau vert.

_**Navi**__ - Eh oh ! Qui es tu?_

**Mina**- Je… Je m'appelle Mina.

**Link** - Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans la forêt.

**Mina** - Normal, je suis légèrement pas d'ici.

**Link** - D'où alors ?

**Mina** - Bah… Roh et puis même si je vous le disais, vous n'allez pas le croire, autant rien dire.

**Link** - Dis toujours.

**Mina** - Nan ! J'ai pas envie.

**Link** - Moi je veux savoir.

Si vous saviez comme c'est dur de soutenir le regard de votre héros préféré qui est en chair et en os pour de vrai de vrai devant vos yeux ! Vite trouve une bonne excuse, comme quand tu rends pas ton devoir d'allemand et qu'un miracle ne reporte pas la date!

**Mina** - Bon euh bah euh je suis euh de passage.

C'est l'excuse la plus naze que j'ai jamais sortie.

_**Navi**__ - De passage…_

**Mina** - Euh non… En fait… J'ai … Je… Je suis venue vous aider dans votre aventure !

**Link** - Une aventure ?

Autant jouer carte sur table (mais avec l'as toujours dans la manche).

**Mina** - Euh oui… En fait je… Je sais ce qui est censé t'arriver dans un avenir proche.

**Link** - Tu es une sorte de… Comment on appelle ça… Quelqu'un qui voit dans le futur, quoi.

**Mina** - Oui… Si on veut…

Après un long moment de discutage au sujet de « est-ce-que-je-peux-venir-ou-pas ? », bah tout compte fait je peux venir ! Contente ! J'vais voyager avec Liiiiiiinkeeeeeeeuh et ouaaaaaaais youpiiiiiiie lalalaaaaaaaaaa heureuse de chez heureuse ! (plus plus un p'tit peu plus…pardon, effet pub de TF1.) Donc let's go voir l'Arbre Mojo… Ah pardon, Vénérable Arbre Mojo… Non pas taper Navi.

- Liiiiiiiiiiiink !

Mais ne serai-ce pas la petite Saria qui accourt vers nous… Je l'ai toujours trouvée mignonne, elle, avec ses habits vert, ses cheveux vert, son ocarina, toute gentille et tout mignonne… Malheureusement pour elle… Maintenant, nous somme RIVALES ! [Mina mode : instinct de survie numéro cinq !]*(voir fin de chapitre)

**Saria** - Tiens qui est ce ?

**Mina** - Moi c'est Mina. (Sourire professionnel oblige)

**Link** - C'est… Une amie.

**Saria** - Ah oui ? Enchantée, je me nomme Saria.

**Mina** - Moi de même. (Sourire professionnel toujours)

Bon c'est parti on va vers la clairière de l'arb… Pardon, du Vénérable Arbre Mojo. Oh tiens, Mido… Je l'aime pas lui… M'énerve… Arrogant… Grrr. Et « blablabla que j'te laisse pas passer que t'as pas d'épée et pas de bouclier ». Polala, m'agace ce môme. Si j'étais ta mère je te foutrais des baffes !

**Link** - Où va-t-on trouver un bouclier et une épée ?

_**Navi**__ - On peut acheter le bouclier au magasin, mais pour l'épée, je ne sais pas._

**Mina** - …

Je n'aime pas me pavaner genre « moi je saiiiiiiiiiiis » ça fait boulet… Mais j'aime bien me faire prier. J'espère juste qu'ils penseront à me demander…

**Link** - Tu ne saurais pas toi ?

Alala, Link je t'aime.

**Mina** - Pour l'épée ? Oui, je sais où elle est… En fait, il y a un passage au fond du village qui mène à…

**Link** - Tu peux nous y conduire ?

Même pas le temps de finir ma phrase… Goujat ! Tu baisses dans mon estime, tout d'un coup…

**Mina** - … Oui, pas de problèmes.

**Link** - Merci.

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup… Non, plutôt qu'il est indifférent envers moi… Et c'est encore pire… Enfin, il ne me connaît pas, c'est normal. Mais j'espère néanmoins que ça changera. Je les conduis donc jusqu'au passage.

**Mina** - Bon, alors, fais attention il y a une sorte de grosse boule qui se promène ici, il faut donc que tu passe après elle pour éviter de te faire écraser.

**Link** - Ok

Et elle apparut soudainement cette grosse boule, si soudainement et avec un bruit si assourdissant que je me suis mise à crier de peur. Comme d'habitude, mes cris sont loin d'être discret, le genre aigu et sonore, bien que court. Je vis Link se retourner vers moi et me regarder bizarrement… J'aurais voulut me cacher dans un trou de souris, la hooooonte ! J'étais toute rouge, les bras serrés contre ma poitrine. Il soupira et suivit la boule qui venait de tourner. Le voyant partir, je courus derrière lui. Bien qu'il n'éprouve que de l'indifférence à mon égard, je me sentais plus en sécurité avec lui.

Je bave devant Link qui sort l'épée du coffre… Mon dieu que c'est émouvant.

Nous retournâmes sur nos pas, toujours derrière la bouboule, mais sans que je crie cette fois, une humiliation par jour, ça suffit amplement. Grâce à son épée, Link coupe de l'herbe pour trouver suffisamment d'argent afin d'acheter son bouclier. Une fois tout cela fait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers… La clairière du Vénérable Arbre Mojo… (Tatatadaaaaaaaaam !)

**Mina** - T'as vu, Navi, hein t'as vu ! Je l'ai bien dit cette fois !

_**Navi**__ - Oui… C'est bien…_

**Mina** – Hihi ! (Toute fière d'elle.)

… Tout en nous pavanant (enfin, surtout moi) devant Mido… Bien fait pour toi, gamin !

* * *

**Les instincts de survie** : Que je vous explique, notre chère Mina a un certain nombre d'instincts de survie (petit frère oblige) :

Numéro Un : Devant le dernier bout de viande, la dernière chips ou tout autre aliment comestible, c'est le plus rapide qui gagne.

Numéro Deux : Durant un voyage, c'est celui qui perd à chifoumi (= pierre feuille ciseaux) qui porte le sac.

Numéro Trois : En cas de « il n'y a qu'un (ou plus) lit(s) et on est deux (ou plus, en tout cas plus que le nombre de lits) », c'est le premier qui est sur le lit qui dort dedans.

Numéro Quatre : C'est celui qui crie « pipi prunch ! » en premier qui va au WC en premier (si on cri en même temps, ça ce joue au « chips » et si c'est encore dit en même temps, c'est le premier arrivé qui gagne)

Numéro Cinq (l'Ultime) : si une fille que j'admire, que je trouve jolie et toute mignonne, apprécie voir aime le même garçon que moi, c'est pas de quartiers, chacune pour soi et que je… Euh pardon que la meilleure gagne ! (Ne marche pas si la fille en question est une amie !)


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Malediction de l'Arbre

Bon, ok, je tiens plus, je poste le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La malédiction de l'ar… Euh pardon, du Vénérable Arbre Mojo**

Nous arrivons donc devant le Vénérable Arbre Mojo. Nous, c'est Link, Navi et moi… Quoi que, moi je suis pas sûre de compter vraiment… Enfin bref, ça devrait venir… Il suffit juste que je leur vienne en aide une ou deux fois et enfin, ENFIN, Link me reconnaîtra à ma juste valeur ! Enfin, j'espère… Peut-être que je rêve trop, en fin de compte… C'est peut être dans son caractère de se montrer froid avec les gens… C'est vrai, il n'a même pas sourit à Saria, qui est sensée être sa meilleure amie… Oula, je réfléchis trop, c'est pas bon mon cerveau va être en surchauffe.

_**Navi**__ - Vénérable Arbre Mojo…_

_**Arbre Mojo**__** - Te voila enfin… Navi…**_

Je sais que je devrais pas être surprise mais OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Un arbre qui parle ! (Oui Arbre Mojo sans « vénérable », c'est trop long à écrire à chaque fois.)

_**Navi**__ - Je vous ai emmené Link, comme vous me l'aviez demandé._

_**Mojo**__** (c'est encore plus court) - Merci. Qui est cette jeune fille ?**_

Désolée de pas être prévue dans le scénario.

_**Navi**__ - Elle se nomme Mina, elle s'est proposée pour nous aider dans cette aventure, comme elle dit._

_**Mojo**__** - Oooooh, je vois… Et que savais-vous de cette aventure, Mademoiselle ?**_

Je suis pas vraiment habituée à ce qu'on m'appelle « Mademoiselle » (on m'appelle toujours madame ! A dix-sept ans ! C'est trop déprimant)… Du coup, j'me suis pas reconnue et j'ai mis près de dix secondes à réagir. (C'est long, comme temps de réaction, mine de rien.)

**Mina** - … Gné ? Hein, moi ? Ah pardon ! Euh et bien… Je sais qu'il faut vous sauver… Et qu'on devra aller au château d'Hyrule après…

**Link** - Quoi ? ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? !

Oops… Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que le fait que je débarque et que je sache absolument tout ce qu'il va se passer, ça chamboule un peu beaucoup (surtout beaucoup) l'histoire… Aussi je pensais ne rien dire (C.A.S. : Comité Anti-Spoil !) mais là, j'avais pas trop le choix… J'ai essayé d'en dévoiler le moins possible, mais c'est relativement difficile… Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

_**Mojo**__** - Calme-toi, Link. Je vais tout t'expliquer.**_

Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied, merci mec! Enfin, arbre…

Bon, charabia qu'on est obligé d'écouter sur l'histoire des trois déesses qui créèrent le monde, le mal (« Ganondorf », pensais-je fortement comme pour envoyer des ondes à Link), la malédiction qui pèse sur l'arbre… Oh bah tiens, il ouvre la bouche…Et Link se précipite dedans ! Attends-moi ! Comment veux-tu m'apprécier si tu pars toujours sans moi ? !

Nous voila dans le… Ventre… Euh enfin à l'intérieur de l'arbre Mojo. Ça se voit que le ménage n'a pas été fait depuis longtemps ici, y a des toiles d'araignée partout ! … Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir ? Et si on allait direct à la salle du boss… Comment ça, c'est pas possible ? Non mais vous allez arrêter de me casser oui ? Merdoum ! Comment ça j'suis vulgaire ? ! C'est MON histoire je fais ce que je veux ! (Caca nerveux.)

Bon, mais avouez que ça sert un peu a rien de monter pour redescendre, autant aller direct en bas ! Ok, c'est vrai que si je commence comme ça dès le premier donjon, ça va pas aller… Bref, petite balade, buttage de monstre, et oooooooh un lance-pierre !

_**Navi**__ - Link, essaie de toucher cette échelle._

**Mina** - Mais c'est pas drôle si tu lui donnes toutes les soluces des énigmes !

_**Navi**__ - Personne n'a dit que ça devait être drôle._

Et paf, dans mes dents ! Saleté de fée, va ! Et dire que je t'appréciais ! Je regrette presque… Aaaaaaaaaaaaah une araignée géante ! Voila que je cours dans tous les sens, observée par Link et Navi… Ils doivent être désespérés par mon comportement… Et je les comprends un peu… Voir beaucoup… Complètement même. Voyant que Link ne me quittait pas des yeux, je m'arrête de courir… S'il me balance pas dans une fosse à monstre, c'est un miracle !

Et non, il ne m'a pas balancée. Enfin si, mais pas dans une fosse à monstres. Enfin non, balancée, c'est pas le mot. Disons qu'après avoir entendu le mot « sauter » et avoir vu la hauteur de la chute, j'ai été prise d'une véritable crise de panique (et oui, je suis même pas capable de tenir debout sur une chaise sans flipper, alors là…) C'est la que, accroupie dans mon coin, j'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi et, ouvrant les yeux, je vis Link me tendre la main. Que d'attention à mon égard, j'en ai presque oublié de pleurer de bonheur. Toute tremblante, je pris cette main (je me laverais plus jamais les mains !) qui me tira pour m'aider à me redresser.

**Link** - Ça va aller.

Là c'est clair, je devais être rouge comme une pivoine, tellement je sentais mes joues devenir brûlante. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, Link se mit à courir vers le précipice en serrant fort ma main dans la sienne. Étrangement, je n'avais plus peur… Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans le vide. Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces en m'agrippant à la tunique de Link. J'eus tout de même droit à un instant de répit quand nous avons atterri sur la toile d'araignée qui ne dura pas bien longtemps et qui céda sous notre poids. Deuxième chute, re-hurlement, et Plouf !

**Mina** - Pouaaaaaah ! J'suis toute mouillée !

_**Navi**__ - Mais tu te plains tout le temps, toi !_

**Mina** - Bah désolée mais j'suis pas psychologiquement entraînée à parcourir les donjons moi, j'suis une fille normale à la base !

_**Navi**__ - Et bien, fallait pas venir._

**Mina** - Mais j'ai pas demandé à débarquer ici, moi ! Si tu connais un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi, dis le que je m'en aille !

Excédé, Link soupira et sorti de l'eau. Moi, je reste immobile, la tête baissée, de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine (rappelons que j'ai environs dix ans). J'peux être vraiment con, parfois. Allez, secoue toi ma grande (enfin, petite…) !

**Link** - Bon, tu viens ?

**Mina** - J'croyais que j'étais de trop ?

**Link** - T'as pas trop le choix pour le moment. Il vaut mieux que tu nous suives.

**Mina** - … Mouais…

Mine de rien, ça m'a pas mal réconforté. Link me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de l'eau. C'est incroyable comme ces mains sont chaudes… Presque autant que les miennes. Et moi, j'ai toujours eu les mains chaudes, été comme hiver, sauf en cas de très grand froid. Je suivis le kokiri et sa fée jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle du boss. (J'vais pas non plus vous raconter tout le donjon !)

**Mina** - Elles sont trop mignonnes, les pestes mojo !

**Link** - Mais d'où tu sors ça, toi ?

**Mina** - Tu les trouves pas choupinette, toi ?

**Link** - Non, pas du tout.

**Mina **- Mais elles font des petits cris tout chou quand on les tue c'est trop cruelle laisse la en vie !

**Link **- Non mais je rêve !

_**Navi**__ - Laisse tomber, Link, allons battre le boss !_

**Link** - Faudrait qu'elle arrête de baver sur les pestes mojo.

_**Navi**__ - Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû la prendre avec nous…_

Sur ce, mister Link ouvre la porte. Voyant que je n'étais pas décidée à m'arrêter d'admirer les petites pestes mojo, il me chope par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à l'antre de Gohma. Il fait tout noir là dedans, on y voyait pas à deux mètres. Déjà pas très rassurée de savoir ce qui nous attendait accrochée à son plafond, mon angoisse s'est accentuée quand j'ai réalisé que je la verrais en vrai devant moi… De quoi foutre les choquotes… Brrr. J'attrape la manche de Link comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille à la vue de l'araignée. Au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui ai tenté de m'enfuir. Attendez, c'est une réaction normale face à une situation pas normale! A peine l'œil de Gohma ouvert, me revoilà en train de courir dans toutes les directions en braillant à pleins poumons. Après avoir fait quatre fois le tour de la salle, je me réfugiai derrière une des colonnes qui soutiennent la salle. Comme toujours, Link me regarda avec un air profondément désespéré, puis fit face à Gohma. C'est marrant, dans le jeu j'adore battre ce boss, je m'éclate. Je me souviens même d'une fois ou j'avais fait exprès de sauvegarder juste avant de la battre, puis une fois battue j'avais éteint pour pourvoir la battre une deuxième fois… Puis une troisième fois… Et une quatrième… Ahlala, que de bons souvenirs. (Qui n'a jamais fais ça ?)

Euh mais bon la, c'est plutôt flippant. J'suis pas arachnophobe mais y a des limites ! Elle mesure trois mêtres de haut ! Toujours planquée derrière mon poteau, j'assiste au combat acharné qui oppose Link à la bestiole. Soudain, je la vois se diriger vers moi. Je me précipite vers le poteau à ma droite en criant, avant de voir Gohma monter au plafond. Link et Navi ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Moi si.

**Mina** - Fait gaffe, elle va pondre des œufs ! Détruis-les avant qu'ils n'éclosent !

**Link** - Mais comment sais-tu que…

**Mina** - Non mais tu crois que j'ai le temps de t'expliquer ! Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout !

J'aime pas donner des ordres, surtout à un garçon que je trouve choupinet, mais là, y a urgence (C'est vrai ?! Vite met la deux ! J'veux voir Louka et Abby! Hein ? Ah oui pardon). Soudain, je vois une sorte de boule colorée tomber devant moi, suivit de Link chargeant, son épée prête à me trancher en deux. J'ai voulut me lever, mais mes jambes refusent de bouger, je reste tétanisée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'eus juste le temps de fermer les yeux et d'entendre un léger bruit. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour voir Link repartir et détruire les autres œufs. Devant moi, les débris de l'œuf qu'il venait de détruire étaient éparpillés. Soudain, mes jambes se sont remises à m'obéir. Ah bah quand même, brave petites gambettes. Je me replace vite vite derrière la colonne, en attendant la fin du combat. Je me sentais lâche, de le laisser se battre sans l'aider… Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été complètement inutile… Qu'est ce qui peut bien justifier ma venue dans le jeu ? Je sers absolument à rien ! Et j'aime pas me sentir inutile. Ah, le temps que je rêvasse, Link a vaincu Gohma. Ça y est, le cercle de téléportation bleu est apparu… Est-ce qu'ils vont me laisser ici si je bouge pas ? De toute façon, ça changera rien, alors à quoi bon…

Mais que vois-je ? Encore une fois, Link s'approche de moi en tendant la main… Et bizarrement, j'ai pas envie de la prendre… J'le mérite pas. Je me lève toute seule et me dirige vers le cercle en courant, laissant Link tout seul comme un con à coté du poteau (quelle ingrate je fais). Une fois près du cercle, je me retourne et le regarde. Il semble déboussolé. Ou alors inquiet. Ou alors il est pas content de s'être déplacé pour rien. Amusée, je me mis à sourire.

**Mina** - Bah alors, tu viens ou quoi?

Et là, que vois-je ? QUE VOIS-JE ? ! Link qui sourit ! (Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Link qui sourit ! Mais pourquoi j'ai pas mon appareil photo, POURQUOIIIIIIIII ?! Le monde est cruel.). Il s'avance vers moi et nous entrâmes (attention, voici un temps verbal que je n'utilise pas souvent, alors profitez-en bien !) ensemble dans le cercle. C'est marrant, on lévite, c'est plutôt étrange comme sensation, je me sens toute légère (déjà que je suis pas bien grosse… Vive mon corps de quand j'avais dix ans). La salle du boss devint alors floue avant de disparaître, pour laisser place à la vision de la clairière du Vénérable Arbre Mojo.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Hyrule's Castle

Wouhou! Le chapitre 3! Bon, c'est toujours aussi mal écrit (j'ai honte) mais bon ça doit dater d'il y a quoi... 7 ans? Un truc du genre. J'étais encore au lycée à l'époque (putain j'suis vieille). Mais bon si je veux pouvoir continuer l'écriture il faut que je poste tout avant, et ya du boulot.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Let's go to Hyrule's Castel ! ****(Voyez mes qualités bilingues !)**

Une fois les pieds sur terre, l'arbre parlant se mit à nous raconter (enfin, surtout à Link et Navi, moi j'suis déjà au courant) qui lui a jeté cette malédiction (« Gaaanooooondooooooorf » pensais-je toujours plus fort dans l'espoir que Link soit un tant soit peu sensible aux signaux que je lui lance), ce que l'elfe va devoir entreprendre pour sauver le monde, etc., etc. Link s'assoit (et oui c'est long et on est toujours obligé d'écouter ce que l'arbre a à dire) et moi je m'allonge (grosse feignasse). Une fois le discourt fini, Link se releva, je me sentis donc obligée de faire de même… C'est dommage, j'étais bien moi… Hum bref, l'arbre va mourir, alors bon, faut que je sois un minimum respectueuse.

_**Mojo**__** - Prend cette pierre, Link, et montre-la à la Princesse de la Destinée.**_

(« Zeldaaaaaaaaa » pensais-je en regardant fixement le petit elfe vert.)

Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaam vous obtenez l'émeraude Kokiri !

_**Mojo**__** - Il ne me reste que très peu de temps à vivre… Navi, tu aideras Link dans sa quête… Mina, ta venue ici n'est pas anodine… Tu sauras faire bon usage de ton savoir en temps voulu… Adieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu…**_

C'est… Trop triste… Même en sachant que ça allait arriver, une violente tristesse m'emplie soudainement le cœur. Surtout que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il me parle comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre… Tandis que Link et sa fée se dirigeaient vers la sortie, je restais immobile devant cet arbre géant qui venait de s'éteindre sous mes yeux. Ça m'a rappelé tellement de mauvais souvenirs que je ne pouvais me résigner à détourner le regard.

**Link** - Mina…

Je me retourne brusquement. Pour la première fois, Link vient de m'appeler par mon prénom. Mais j'arrive pas à m'en réjouir… Sentant une larme couler sur ma joue, je l'essuyais rapidement et fis de nouveau face à l'arbre. Je m'approche doucement de lui tout en le regardant. Une fois arrivée devant lui, je mis ma main sur son tronc. Une sorte de décharge électrique traversa alors tout mon corps, m'obligeant à retirer ma main. J'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi indiquant que Link avait amorcé un pas dans ma direction, je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger et remis aussitôt ma main sur l'arbre mort. Je reçus à nouveau une décharge, mais je ne céderai pas cette fois ci. Ma main commence à me brûler, et je sens une énergie glaciale parcourir mes veines et envahir violemment mon corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, le flux s'arrêta. Je tombe à genoux, ma main moite et chaude toujours collée au tronc de l'arbre. Link accourut alors vers moi, mais je l'en dissuade.

**Mina** - Ça va… Je vais bien.

C'était vrai, j'allais bien. Doucement, je mis mon autre main près de la première. Soudain, tout devint flou dans mon esprit, comme si un brouillard épais s'était installé dans ma tête… J'entendis ma propre voix prononcer des paroles qui ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Mina** - Tout ira bien, maintenant… Tu ne souffriras plus… Déesses d'or, prenez cette âme perdue sous vos ailes de force, de sagesse et de courage… Apportez-lui la paix, et protégez-la du mal qui la menace…

Après ça, tout devint blanc… Puis noir… Je n'entends plus rien… Si, un léger son…

…

**Mina** - Humm...

…na …

**Mina** - …

**Link** - Mina !

**Mina** - Hein ?

J'ouvris les yeux de surprise… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Link** - Ça va ?

**Mina** - Euh… Oui…

**Link** - Tu nous as fais peur.

**Mina** - Vraiment ? (Oooooooooh, Link qui s'inquiète pour moi, j'me sens super importante... Oui, bon, j'arrête de rêver.)

**Link** - Viens, on s'en va.

Cette fois ci, j'accepte la main qu'il me tend… De toute façon, je suis trop faible pour me lever toute seule.

_**Navi**__ - Adieu, Vénérable Arbre Mojo._

La voix de Navi était… Si triste… Ça me fait mal au cœur.

Une fois de retour dans la forêt Kokiri, et après le scandale de Mido (grrrr saloperie de gosse, va !) Link m'emmena chez lui et me laissa me reposer dans son lit (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah je suis dans le lit de Liiiiiiiiiink le lit où il fit dodo tous les soiiiiiiiiiiiirs mon dieu bonheur bonheur). Je crois même que je m'y suis endormie, parce qu'a un moment, j'ai ouvert les yeux et il faisait noir dehors, et Link dormait dans un gros tas de couvertures au pied du lit. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi ! Non mais je le mérite pas, tu vaux beaucoup plus que moi, Linkounet d'amour chéri que j'aime ! J'avançais la main pour le réveiller, quand il se retourna, et du coup j'avais son visage juste en face de ma main… Mon dieu, trop chouuuuuuuuu quand il dort ! J'peux pas le réveiller, non je peux pas faire ça ! Je me recouche et me rendors jusqu'au matin suivant. En me réveillant, j'entends des vois près de moi, et j'écoutais, sans ouvrir les yeux.

**Link** - Que fait-on maintenant ?

_**Navi**__ - Nous devons aller au château d'Hyrule._

**Link** - Bien…

_**Navi**__ - Et pour Mina ?_

Je faisais semblant de dormir, ce que je fais souvent et assez bien, sans me vanter. C'est très pratique pour écouter les conversations des gens, surtout quand elles me concernent !

**Link** - Quoi Mina ?

_**Navi**__ - Est- ce qu'elle vient avec nous ?_

**Link** - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_**Navi**__ - C'est à toi de décider._

**Link** - …

Avec un peu de chance, il voudra bien… Sinon je me lève brusquement et je le menace pour qu'il m'accepte… Ou alors je pleure, ça marche très bien ça aussi (enfin, si on coule pas trop du nez, sinon c'est tout de même assez dégueulasse).

**Link** - Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo a dit qu'elle n'est pas venue ici pour rien, elle peut être utile. Après, faut voir avec elle.

_**Navi**__ - Comment ça ?_

**Link** - Si elle veut pas venir, je vais pas la forcer.

_**Navi**__ - Et si elle veut ?_

**Link** - Et bien, elle vient.

Link, je t'aime ! Bien sure que je veux venir ! Et pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec toi, manger avec toi, te regarder te battre, te regarder dormir, dormir à coté de toi, te faire à manger, réparer tes habits déchirés, te soigner quand tu seras blessé, et aussi…

_**Navi**__ - Regarde, Link, elle bave dans son sommeil._

Oh mon dieu ! Atteinte à la dignité humaine (en tout cas, à la mienne)! La bave ! Vite, je ravale ça avant qu'il ne soit dégoûté à jamais de moi et des femmes en générale. Mince, j'ai avalé si vite que je m'étouffe !

**Mina** - (Tousse, tousse)

_**Navi**__ - Tout va bien?_

**Mina** - Gné ? Euh oui oui, j'ai dû avaler de travers en dormant. (Et c'était quoi, cette pointe d'ironie que j'ai senti dans ta voix ?)

_**Navi**__ - Oui, sûrement._

J'aime pas trop sa façon de me parler… J'crois qu'elle m'aime pas.

**Link** - J'ai une question à te poser.

**Mina** - Oui, c'est à quel sujet ? (Mon dieu Link tu fais peur quand t'es sérieux.)

**Link** - Est-ce que tu veux…

**Mina** - Avec joie !

**Link** - Mais je n'ai pas fini de poser ma question !

**Mina** - Oops pardon. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

**Link** - Tu veux nous accompagner dans notre quête, ou pas ?

**Mina** - Bah oui, bien sur, quelle question idiote ! Si j'ai débarqué ici, c'est pas pour rester dans cette forêt et passer mon temps à manger des pommes et à me baigner dans la cascade. (Quoi que...)

**Link** - On a pas le droit de se baigner dans la cascade.

**Mina** - Justement !

**Link** - Donc tu viens.

**Mina** - Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiie

Plus rien ne pouvait me mettre de mauvaise humeur, et pour cause ! Un : J'allais passer 100% de mon temps en compagnie de Link plus mignon que jamais (vivement qu'il soit graaaaaaaaand !), deux : j'ai environ dix ans, donc pas de risque que les anglais débarquent à l'improviste, genre dans la fontaine Zora (j'aime pas mettre des tampons) et trois : j'allais me balader dans Hyrule pour de vraaaaai et voir la princesse Zelda et Malon et tout et touuuuut… Ah merde, j'ai faillis oublier mon instinct de survie ultime, le numéro cinq… Enfin bon, pas le temps d'être jalouse pour le moment, j'ai pas le droit de m'auto-gâcher ma bonne humeur ! Et c'est partiiiiiii ! On arrive au petit pont qui mène à dehors…

Alors, ça y est, tu t'en vas…

Zut, Saria. Je l'avais oubliée, elle. Bon pas grave, je me dois de faire profil bas, elle doit lui donner l'ocarina des fées. Fort pratique, cet ocarina. En fait, c'est une brave petite, cette Saria. Merde, mon instinct de survie ! Oh et puis merde, c'est juste sa meilleure amie à la base. Hey ? Il s'en va ! Attends moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Et hop, nous voilà dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Que c'est beaaaaaaaaaaau ! C'est tout vert ! Pas un pet de bout de pelouse cramée ! C'est-y pas magnifique ça ! Ici, le soleil ne crame pas l'herbe ! Trop bien. J'adore. Par contre, il fait chaud, et même dans ma petite robe verte toute légère, j'ai chaud ! Vite ! De l'ombre !

Oh de l'ombre ! Mes prières ont été entendues par… Un hibou géant ! Ouaaaaah c'est … Ka… Kae….. Chose… Je sais plus.

**Hibou** - Houhou ! Je suis Kaepora Gaebora.

Oui, voilà ! Kaepora Gaebora ! Merci, vieux !

**Kae** (c'est plus court) - Te voila sur le chemin qui mène au château d'Hyrule ! La route sera longue et difficile, alors met ton courage à l'épreuve… Veux-tu que je répète tout ça ?

**Mina** – Non, merci ça ira.

_**Navi**__ - Mina !_

**Mina** - Quoi ? Il a juste dis qu'on était sur le bon chemin, on va pas lui demander de répéter, il a été clair, net et précis. On va pas commencer à l'embêter en lui faisant répéter la même phrase je sais pas combien de fois ! (J'ai déjà testé c'est chiant à force.)

**Kae** - Cette jeune fille – Mina, c'est ça ? – vous accompagne ?

**Mina** - Oh ouiiiiiiiii j'adore quand vous mettez votre tête à l'envers, comme ça, c'est trop marrant ! On dirait que vous avez quatre z'yeux !

_**Navi**__ - Mina ! Soit plus polie !_

**Mina** - Rooooooh c'est bon !

Après le départ de Kae, et après m'être sévèrement fait réprimander par Navi, nous nous dirigeâmes (ouah 2eme fois ! Je pensais pas que le passé simple faisait si classe) vers le château… Oh mais j'y pense, j'arrive jamais au château avant la tombée de la nuit… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah va y avoir des monstres ! Et où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me cacher ?

**Mina** - Euh dites, on pourrait se dépêcher ?

**Link** - Pourquoi ?

**Mina** - Et bien… Il serait préférable d'arriver au château avant la nuit… Pour éviter de la passer dehors… On serait mieux dans une auberge.

**Link** - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

**Mina** – Oui j'ai toujours de bonnes idées, mais alors il faut se dépêcher. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

_**Navi**__ - On dirait que tu tiens absolument à ne pas passer la nuit dehors… Pourquoi ?_

**Mina** - C'est toujours plus agréable de dormir dans un lit plutôt que par terre…

_**Navi**__ - Oh mais mademoiselle m'a l'air bien soucieuse de son petit confort._

**Mina** - Roh c'est bon ! Si tu veux savoir, la nuit y a des monstres et moi j'ai peur des monstres ! Mais c'est vrai que toi tu dois t'en moquer puisque quoi qu'il arrive, tu dors toujours dans le bonnet de Link !

Là, elle a rien à dire ! Bon ok, j'ai dit ça avec un ton méchant, mais elle le mérite ! Et puis, pourquoi elle aurait le droit d'être méchante, et pas moi ? J'suis sûre que là, elle va me faire passer pour la méchante aux yeux de Linkounet… Merde… Ah, non, elle dit rien… Je crois qu'elle boude. Bon bah si c'est comme ça, moi aussi, je boude ! Na ! Bon, faut s'activer, il va bientôt faire nuit, et les monstres vont arriver, et j'veux pas, donc je me mets à courir vers le château, suivie de près par Link (qui me dépasse rapidement, j'suis pas très endurante) et Navi qui boude toujours dans son bonnet. Comme il prenait de l'avance sur moi, le petit blondinet m'attrape la main pour m'aider à courir plus vite. Si bien qu'on est arrivé au château juste à temps ! Ouais ! Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim ! (Je me demande ce qu'ils ont comme bouffe ici...)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Place du Marché et Château

Chapitre 4! Youpi, l'histoire avance! :) Merci à RedChi-San pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Place du marché et Château bien gardé !**

La place était déjà pas mal vide quand on est arrivé… Normal, il commence à faire nuit, tout le monde rentre chez soi ! Les veinards… Et nous, on rentre où ? Ya pas une auberge quelque part ? Bon bah on va chercher ! Entre moi qui crève la dalle, Link qui dit rien et Navi qui fait encore la gueule, je m'en sort pas moi… Bon, recherche stratégique ! Link, tu vas à gauche et Navi à droite ! Moi, je vais chercher dans les petites rues. Dès qu'on trouve, et même si on trouve pas, on se rejoint devant la fontaine. Dans maximum dix minutes. Allez, go, go, go !

Au bout de dix minutes, sans avoir trouvé la moindre auberge, je me dirige vers la fontaine où Navi attend seule.

**Mina** - Désolée de ne pas t'avoir rejoint plus tôt. (Je suis parfois pleine de bonnes volontés.)

_**Navi**__ - …_

**Mina** - Tu boudes encore ?

_**Navi**__ - …_

**Mina** - Polala, gamine.

Un grand silence suivit ma remarque. Et Link qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Bon bah tant pis, c'est l'heure de ravaler ta fierté, ma grande.

**Mina** - (Graaaaaaaande inspiration) Écoute, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, et dans l'arb… Dans le Vénérable Arbre Mojo aussi… J'aurais pas dû m'énerver…

_**Navi**__ - Non, c'est plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses…_

Hein ? De quoi ? Navi s'excuse ? Elle est malade ? De la fièvre ? J'y connais rien en médecine (j'ai fait L, merde), encore moins en médecine de fée !

_**Navi**__ - Je sais pas pourquoi, je te prends toujours comme fautive, et j'arrête pas de te chercher des poux._

**Mina** - Pourtant, je me lave toujours bien les cheveux.

_**Navi**__ - Tu vois, ça aussi, ça m'énerve !_

**Mina** - Quoi ? L'hygiène de mes cheveux ?

_**Navi**__ - Non, ton humour à la noix !_

**Mina** - Qu'est ce qu'il a, mon humour ?

_**Navi**__ - Je sais pas, mais il m'agace._

**Mina** - Désolée, j'suis née comme ça.

_**Navi**__ - …_

Un autre silence… Mais il est où, Link ? Je commence à m'inquiéter.

_**Navi**__ - En fait, je crois que dès le départ, je t'ai vue comme une gêne, voir une rivale._

**Mina** - Une … Une… RIVALE ?! (Chocked !) Mais, mais….mais-mais-mais-mais…

_**Navi**__ - Non, non ! Pas rivale dans ce sens là !_

**Mina** - T'es sure, hein ?

_**Navi**__ - Oui !En fait, je me suis mis en tête que tu serais plus utile que moi… J'ai eu peur que le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ne me dise de rester dans la forêt et de te laisser partir à ma place…_

**Mina** - Pff, tu parles d'une utilité… Tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire contre la grosse araignée…

**Navi** - Gohma.

**Mina** - Oui, Gohma, bah tout ce que j'ai fait c'est crier et me cacher derrière les colonnes.

_**Navi**__ - Peut-être, mais tu as dit à Link de détruire les œufs avant qu'ils n'éclosent._

**Mina** - Et alors ?

_**Navi**__ - Et alors, moi j'ignorais qu'il fallait le faire._

**Mina** - Oh mais c'est rien ça.

_**Navi**__ - … Pas pour moi._

C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, on était pareille toutes les deux. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entendait si mal, on était jalouse l'une de l'autre, on se sentait inutile en présence l'une de l'autre.

**Mina** - On fait la paix ?

_**Navi**__ - Quoi ?_

**Mina** - Plutôt que passer notre temps à nous engueuler, vaut mieux être amie non ?

_**Navi**__ - … Oui._

Et me voilà amie avec une fée… Et pas n'importe laquelle, Navi, la fée de Linkounet ! C'est pas beau ça ! Alala, j'adooooore ce jeu ! Mais ooooh qui vois-je ? Link qui sort d'un bâtiment.

**Mina** - Tu as trouvé une auberge accueillante ?

**Link** - Auberge, oui. Accueillante, pas sûr.

_**Navi**__ - Comment ça ?_

**Link** - J'ai du marchander le prix de la chambre pour deux personne avec lits séparés pendant près de cinq minutes avec l'aubergiste.

**Mina** - Et beh ! C'était quoi le problème ?

**Link** - Elle coûtait trop chère.

**Mina** - C'est à dire?

**Link** - Cent rubis.

**Mina** - QUEWAAAAAAAAAA ?! (Re-chocked, on est au début du jeu, on est fauché et le max de rubis qu'on a c'est quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.) T'as réclamé un prix plus honnête ?

**Link** - Oui.

_**Navi**__ - Et il a bien voulu ?_

**Link** - Non.

**Mina** - Quel radin !

Bon, vu qu'on avait un peu beaucoup pas trop le choix, on y est allé. Et c'est vrai que le prix était exorbitant ! Même en grattant un peu pour avoir une ristourne, ça nous a fait cinquante rubis la chambre pour deux avec lits séparés ! Presque aussi chère que le bouclier mojo (non plus cher ! Il coûte quarante rubis le bouclier) Et dire qu'a la base, c'était censé être plus cher, vu que Linkounet d'amour a marchandé le prix. Enfin bref, on a payé que vingt-cinq rubis, disant que payera la suite demain parce qu'on avait pas assez pour le moment. Mais comme je suis maligne, on est parti avant de payer la suite et on s'est précipité vers le château, ni vu, ni connu. Pourvu que l'aubergiste ne nous poursuive pas jusqu'au château.

Tiens, Kae, le retour ! Bon, blabla Princesse de la Destinée et tout et tout, je vous l'épargne… Ah non, ça j'épargne pas :

**Kae** - Veux-tu que je répète tout ça ?

**Mina** - Non merci.

**Kae** - Très bien, je m'en va alors !

Flap, flap… L'est parti, emportant sa faute de français avec lui… Bah oui, ça se dit pas « je m'en va » ! Attention, j'suis une L moi ! Enfin bref, voilà Link qui se précipite vers le garde… Et qui reviens aussi sec.

**Mina** - Attends, je vais essayer

Voulant tenter ma chance, et vu que c'est toujours plus pratique d'être une fille dans ce genre de circonstances, je me lance à toute vitesse vers le garde chauve (à vérifier, mais j'avais juste envie de placer ça quelque part).

**Mina** - Monsieur le gaaaaaaarde.

**Garde** - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, gamine ?

**Mina** - J'peux aller voir la princeeeeeeeeeeeesse ?

**Garde** - Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle la !

**Mina** - S'il vous plaaaaaaaaaait.

**Garde** - Écoute, la princesse est très occupée, reviens une autre fois.

**Mina** - Mais je veux la voir maintenant !

**Garde** - Écoute, j'ai dis non c'est non !

Bon, vu que la technique « mignonne » ne marche pas, je passe au plan B.

**Mina** - Et si je vous dis que dans environ sept ans je deviendrai une véritable bombe avec des formes parfaitement dessinées et que je reviendrai vous voir pour vous embrasser délicatement sur la joue avec mon 90B pressé contre votre bras, vous me laissez passer ?

**Garde** - Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Mais je…

**Mina** - Alleeeeeeeeez jouez pas à l'innocent, avouez que ça vous tente !

**Garde** - Mais… Mais non ! Pas du tout !

**Mina** - J'vois votre visage devenir rouge tomate sous votre casque !

**Garde** - Ce… C'est pas vrai !

**Mina** - Si c'est vrai !

**Garde** - Non c'est pas vrai !

**Mina** - Si c'est vrai !

**Garde** - Non !

**Mina** - Si !

**Garde** - Non !

Bon, ok, tu l'auras voulu : plan C !

**Mina** - MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER PASSER OUI ?! LE SORT DU MONDE DÉPEND DE NOTRE ENTRETIEN AVEC ZELDA ! ALORS TU DÉGAGES sinon, pas de bisou.

**Garde** - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

**Mina** - Euh… Bah il s'est enfuit…

J'ouvre le portail et fait signe à Link de venir. Entre temps, il avait fait connaissance avec Malon, la petite fermière du ranch Lon Lon, qui lui a donné un œuf. Et tout ça derrière mon dos ! Goujat ! Avant de partir, je lance un petit regard assassin à la gentille petite Malon qui prit peur et s'enfuit [Mode Instinct de Survie Numéro Cinq (comme le chanel)]. Toi, tu t'approches plus de Linkounet. Bon, c'est parti pour l'opération : traverser le jardin du château sans se faire choper par les gardes, parce que bon, mes plans ne marchent pas toujours avec tout le monde. Discretos, on se faufile jusqu'à l'arrière du château où dort cette grosse feignasse de Talon. C'est le père de Malon, d'après Link. Enfin bon, moi j'le savais déjà. Il fait nuit, il fait froid, et il ronfle. Je grimpe sur l'une des grosses caisses de lait posées à coté et je m'allonge tant bien que mal dessus, avant de m'endormir. Ce fut le cri du poulet, venant de sortir de son œuf au petit matin, qui me tira de mon sommeil. J'ai eut si peur que j'ai bien failli me casser la gueule ! Imbécile de poulet ! J'ouvre les yeux et vois Link faire chanter le poulet devant Talon, qui se réveille en sursaut (comme moi) et détale comme un lapin. Sachant quoi faire, je saute de ma caisse et explique la situation à Link, qui poussa gentiment les cai-caisses pour nous permettre de passer.

Une fois dans la cour du château, ça se complique… Vais-je réussir à suivre Link ? Ou bien vais-je me faire choper par un garde pédophile ? Oh non pitié pas ça ! Bon, je suis (du verbe suivre, je précise) de près mon petit elfe vert préféré, si bien qu'aucun de nous ne s'est fait repérer par aucun garde. Quoi que, le passage où on doit passer sur une poutre au-dessus d'un garde m'a bien foutu les boules. Sans doute le garde était-il sourd, car mon pied ayant glissé de la poutre, j'ai poussé un petit cri aigu vite arrêté par la main de Link qui se plaça comme par magie sur ma bouche (je me lave plus le visage non plus !) avant que je n'émette un son plus fort. Et le garde n'a même pas levé la tête… Nous sommes sauvés ! De toute façon, ces gardes sont quand même légèrement stupides… Même des gamins comme nous peuvent pénétrer dans le château tranquillou ! Arrête de rêvasser Mina, car nous voila devant la cour où se trouve… La Princesse de la Destinée… Zelda !

Mais nous ne la verrons que dans le prochain chapitre, nyark !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Princesse Zelda

**C****hapitre 5 : Princesse Zelda et recherche de chansons**

Ça y est, on va se retrouver devant Zelda ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, je suis toute excitée, je panique… Attends, mais oui y a de quoi paniquer ! Dès qu'elle va voir Link, elle va lui mettre le grappin dessus (enfin façon de parler, le grappin on l'a pas de suite). J'suis pas d'accord moi ! Link, c'est mon mien à moi ! Pas touche ! Opération commando : comment faire pour que Linkounet d'amour ne fonde pas devant les beaux yeux de notre petite princesse préférée ? Mince, le voila qui se dirige vers la cour intérieure… Vite, je dois le retenir ! Je tente le tout pour le tout !

**Mina** - Il parait que la princesse est souvent devant une fenêtre à regarder l'intérieur du château.

**Link** - Vraiment ?

**Mina** - Oui, je t'assure ! Regarde les fenêtres sur les cotés, tu verras !

Ni une ni deux, je fonce vers la fenêtre de droite tandis que Link regarde celle de gauche. Dès qu'il tourna la tête vers moi, je me mis face à la fenêtre, priant qu'il n'y voit que du feu…

**Link** - Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Mina ?

Merde, ça n'a pas marché ! Aaaaah non il s'avance vers elle… N'y va pas, noooooon… Ah, elle se retourne…

**Zelda** - Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous évité les gardes ?

Purée, qu'est ce qu'elle est jolie ! C'est dégueulasse. (Sauf ses sourcils qui sont… Vert fluo.)

**Zelda** - Mais ça, c'est une… Fée ? Alors, vous venez de la forêt ?

Bingo, ma grande ! Maintenant, elle lui sort son beau discours de rêve prémonitoire et de Ganondorf… Elle va avoir le beau rôle devant Link ! C'est pas juuuuuuste, moi aussi je voulais te dire que c'était Ganondorf le méchant, si seulement tu pouvais entendre mes pensées ! N'empêche, pendant qu'elle discute avec lui, moi je reste en retrait, seule, à les regarder… Au fond de moi, j'avais profondément envie de courir vers eux et de les séparer, en m'accrochant au cou de Link … Mais sans doute devais-je avoir un air triste, perdue dans mes pensées, car Zelda me regarda avec un sourire gentil. Merci princesse, mais j'ai pas spécialement besoin de ta gentillesse pour le moment, ne sens-tu pas toute la jalousie qui émane de moi à ton égard ?

**Zelda** - Et cette jeune fille ?

**Link** - C'est une amie qui m'aide dans mon périple.

**Zelda** - Je vois. Quel est ton nom ?

**Mina** - Mina. (Ouaaaaah j'suis une « amie » de Link.)

**Zelda** - Enchantée, Mina. Je suis Zelda, Princesse d'Hyrule.

**Mina** - Ravie de vous connaître, Princesse.

Non, là je suis pas spécialement ravie, mais plutôt énervée, mais ça se voit pas. Je vais pas non plus aller lui casser la figure sous prétexte que je suis jalouse. Et jalouse de quoi en plus ? Pffff je me désespère moi-même parfois. Tiens Link regarde par la fenêtre… Ganondorf ! J'veux l'voir ! Je m'élance vers la fenêtre, commence à gravir l'escalier, me loupe la dernière marche, trébuche et m'étale sur la fenêtre comme une mouche sur le part-brise d'une voiture sur l'autoroute… La grande classe… Oops, Ganondorf a tourné la tête à ce moment là ! Merde, merde, merde je fais quoi maintenant ?! Je repars aussi vite que je suis arrivée et laisse à nouveau Link et Zelda seuls devant la fenêtre, l'air perplexe… Normal, après ma magnifique prestation… Que j'suis conne parfois. Zelda écrit une lettre et la donne à Link… On va bientôt partir… Pas trop tôt.

Soudain, je sentis comme… Une présence derrière moi… Je me retournai lentement… Aaaah ! Impa était apparue subtilement, sans que je l'entende venir ! Comme d'habitude j'ai crié, et devinez quoi ! Mon cri alerta les soldats. Bouleeeeeette… Mais quelle conne je suis parfois ! Tout à coup, je me sentis décoller du sol… Impa m'avait attrapée et avait également saisit Link par le col. Nous disparûûûûmes tous les trois dans un éclair de lumière, pour ensuite nous retrouver dans la plaine d'Hyrule.

_**Navi**__ - Ton cri a faillit nous faire repérer !_

**Mina** - Je saaaaaaaais pardoooooooooooon…

**Impa** - Peut importe, je peux très bien vous donner les instructions ici. Link, tu devras aller chercher les deux autres pierres ancestrales, celle du feu et celle de l'eau. La pierre ancestrale du feu se trouve au sommet du mont du péril. Tu devras passer par Cocorico, mon village natal…

Et blablablaaaaaaaa je connais tout ça par cœur, moi. Maintenant, elle lui apprend la berceuse de Zelda… Purée c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il touche un ocarina et il joue comme un dieu. Moi j'ai fait onze ans de piano et j'suis pas si douée que ça. Ah, oui, faut que je me préoccupe de ça, aussi… Les chants. Bon, de quoi a-t-on besoin ? Le chant d'Epona est pour l'instant inutile, mais ça sera une bonne chose de faite. Et il faut aussi le chant de Saria, pour convaincre Darunia-nia… Bon d'accord, ce jeu de mot est pourri, désolée, mais il est tard et je suis fatiguée. ! Les lits à l'auberge étaient pas super confortable et la nuit dernière, j'ai dormi sur une caisse. Pas génial-génial comme dodo, hein ? Sans parler que j'ai rien avalé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, j'vais mourir si ça continue. Bon, restons stratégique : on passe au ranch Lon Lon pour prendre des nouvelles, le chant et à manger, ensuite on file aux bois perdus chercher Saria et on finit par enfin aller à Cocorico. Oula c'est chargé comme planning… Commençons par le début.

**Mina** - Allons au ranch Lon Lon !

_**Navi**__ - Hein ?! Mais pour quoi faire ?_

**Mina** - Chercher à manger, j'ai faim !

Comme c'était absolument pas discutable (la loi de l'estomac passe avant tout !) on a pris la direction du ranch. A peine entré voilà qu'un maaaaaagnifique cheval nous fonce dessus. Vu que je suis plus petite que ma taille habituelle, l'étalon me sembla gigantesque ! Imaginez un cheval qui fasse trois fois votre taille et qui galope joyeusement vers vous… Comme toujours, mon courage habituel fait que je me cache derrière Link en serrant ses vêtements dans mes mains. Après cet autre instant d'humiliation suprême, nous nous rendons au centre de l'enclos pour voir Malon qui chante. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, je lui relançai un regard assassin avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour bien lui faire comprendre que Link, il est pour moi ! (Je suis trèèèèèès possessive.) Blabla, Epona qui fuit quand je lui cours après en gueulant « revieeeeeeens chevaaaaaaaaaal ! », Malon qui apprend le chant d'Epona à Link. Une fois tout cela fait, je chope Linkounet par le bras et le tire jusqu'à l'interieur du ranch, où Talon fait mumuse avec ses cocotes. On mumuse avec lui et on gagne (j'suis trop forte pour retrouver les super cocotes) quand soudain, une phrase de Talon attira mon attention :

**Talon** - Ça te dirait de te marier avec Malon ?

Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Il vient de demander à MON Link de se marier avec Malon ? Mais il va pas bien lui ! Link n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir que je m'agrippe à son bras en criant :

**Mina** - Non mais ça va pas ?! Pas touche, c'est le mien !

Talon avait l'air amusé, Navi en avait marre et Link ne pigeait rien. J'ai réagi à temps, l'honneur est sauf. Après avoir mangé et fait le plein de bouffe et de boisson, nous prîmes la direction des bois perdus.

_**Navi**__ - Mais pourquoi diable veux-tu aller dans les bois ?! Impa a dit qu'on devait aller au village Cocorico !_

**Mina** - Fais-moi un peu confiance, Navi ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Et toc ! Ok, on est censée être devenue amies, mais qui aime bien châtie bien. Sauf dans le cas de Link, jamais je ne le châtierai, je l'aime trop pour ça ! Bref, bref, on retourne au village Kokiri, bonjour les gens tout ça, et hop c'est parti pour les bois perdus ! Yiiiihaaaaaa ! (Cri de guerre.) Sympa c'te forêt, j'aime bien. Tiens ça fait comme dans le jeu, le chemin est indiqué par la musique… C'est pas drôôôôôle, j'voulais les guider ! Méchante Saria, je te déteste ! Ne t'avise pas te toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Link après ça ! Bon on avance, on tourne, on avance, on retourne et UN POINT D'EAU !

Après avoir hurlé ça, je me précipite et plonge, sans qu'aucun des deux zigotos qui m'accompagne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Attendez, ça fait depuis que je suis arrivée que j'ai pas pris de douche ni de bain, je pue ! Mon identité de femme en prend un sacré coup, heureusement que j'ai demandé des habits de rechange à Malon ! Ma tunique est trempée, mais je m'en fiche ! Je la retire et me baigne en culotte sous les yeux de Link qui… Oh mon dieu, je viens de me mettre en culotte sous les yeux de Link ! Oh merde, merde, merde je fais quoiiiiii maintenant, j'ai froid dans l'eau j'voudrais sortir mais euh j'suis pudique en fait (même plate comme une planche à pain).

**Mina** - Tu peux te retourner s'il-te-plait ?

**Link** - Pourquoi ?

**Mina** - J'voudrais sortir de l'eau.

**Link** - Et alors ?

**Mina** - J'suis en culotte, ducon !

Sur ces mots, bien agressifs je l'avoue (pardon mon chéri), Link se retourna vite vite et moi je suis sortie chercher ma robe de rechange dans le sac (oui, on a un sac. On a même joué à chifoumi pour savoir qui le porterait [Instinct de Survie Numéro Deux (pas comme chanel)] et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai perdu… Faut dire, j'ai toujours fait ça avec mon petit frère qui ne fait que la pierre au premier coup, c'est donc facile de gagner) et je l'enfile rapidement, puis je change de culotte, pas envie de me balader le cul mouillé. Une fois fini, je permets à Link de se retourner et lui demande ce qu'il pense de la robe. C'était une robe blanche longue jusqu'aux mollets avec des motifs rouges en bas de la jupe et des manches mi-longues. Le buste est également rouge. Moi je la trouve trop classe.

**Link** - Elle est… Jolie.

**Mina** - C'est vrai tu trouves ?

**Link** - Où est-ce que tu l'as eue ?

**Mina** - C'est Malon qui me l'a donnée.

**Link** - C'est gentil de sa part.

Quand il dit « gentil », à quoi il pense ? T'as pas le droit d'être amoureux d'elle, j'veux pas, j'suis pas d'accord, Zelda encore je dirais rien mais Malon… Quoi que, elle aussi a droit à l'amour, la pauvre, j'suis cruelle.

Houhou !

Kae ! Comme ça fait plaisir ! Mais voila qu'il repart aussitôt avoir blablaté avec Link… Pas très sociable en fait ce hibou. On arrive au bosquet sacré et aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah un Lobos ! Vite je cours me réfugier dans les herbes pendant que Link se dévoue bravement pour se battre contre le loup sauvage… Que tu es courageux chéri ! Heeeeey le Lobos viens vers moi ! Non, va-t-en ! Au secours chéri ! Ah non il aura pas le temps de s'interposer, le lobos est trop rapide ! J'ai peur !

Et la, c'est le drame. Le loup est tellement près de moi que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de placer mes mains devant ma tête pour me protéger et fermer les yeux de peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Et… Il ne m'arriva rien. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, et vois le Lobos étalé par terre devant moi. Il était bien amoché. Je levais alors les yeux vers Link et le regardais avec un air qui voulait dire « Tu m'as sauvé, mon héros ! » mais lui me regardait avec un air « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ? ». Pas tout capté, là… C'est pas lui qui a attaqué le Lobos ?

**Mina** - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Link** - C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

**Mina** - Comment ça ?

_**Navi**__ - Mina… Tu viens de…_

**Mina** - Je viens de quoi ?

**Link** - Tu ne t'es pas aperçu de ce que tu as fais ?

**Mina** - Mais j'ai fait quoi ?! Ya deux secondes un Lobos me fonçait dessus, j'ai juste mis mes bras sur ma tête pour me protéger, c'est un reflex humain, non ?!

**Link** - T'as pas fait que ça…

**Mina** - Mais J'AI FAIT QUOI ?!

Y en a marre là ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme une bête de foire ?! Ils veulent même pas le dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ! J'suis sûre qu'en fait c'est Link qui l'a attaqué et qu'il se fiche de moi parce que j'ai pas été foutue de me défendre ! Grrrr, je te voyais vraiment pas comme ça, Link, tu me déçois !

_**Navi**__ - Bah en fait…_

**Mina** - Vous allez vous décider à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé oui ou m***** ! (bip de censure, le seul et unique de toute cette fic, on se demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait là.)

**Link** - C'était quoi ce bip ?

**Mina** - La censure, mais ne change pas de sujet ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé?

**Link** - Tu as lancé une sorte de boule blanche.

**Mina** - …Tu…. Tu te fous de moi là ?

_**Navi**__ - Non, c'est vrai. Tu as lancé une boule d'énergie positive._

**Mina** - Une quoi ?

_**Navi**__ - Tu as utilisé l'énergie positive de ton corps pour attaquer le Lobos._

**Mina** - Que… Comment ça ?

_**Navi**__ - J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas spécialiste en la matière._

Comme par hasard… Bon, marre de tout ça, je me lève et j'avance vers le labyrinthe qui mène à l'entrée du temple de la forêt, suivie de près par Link. Buttage de bébêtes (c'est cruel, moi je les trouve trop mimi les pestes Mojo). Et hop nous voilà arrivés devant Saria qui joue de l'ocarina. Attention, séquence émotion, moi je reste loin derrière comme toujours, pour pas déranger. Je fais totalement opposition à mon instinct numéro cinq, mais bon, le chant de Saria est en jeu, on en a besoin. Elle sert vraiment à quelque chose dans l'histoire, elle. Ça m'énerve. On repart.

Attends, Mina !

C'est Saria qui m'appelle… Pourquoi ? Je m'avance vers elle, pas très enthousiaste.

**Saria** - J'ai l'impression… Que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup.

Que de perspicacité.

**Saria** - Et… Je me demandais… Si j'avais fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'avait contrarié ?

Ah… Elle s'en veut en fait… Merde, c'était pas prévu. Roh et puis tant pis, au diable instinct de survie numéro cinq, je te renie ! (Pour le moment…)

**Mina** - Non, c'est rien. C'est absolument pas contre toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Saria** - Vraiment ?

**Mina** - Oui, je t'assure ! (Sourire professionnel gentil parce que bon, dans le fond je l'aime bien cette petite.)

**Saria** - Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir !

**Mina** - Ah bon ?

**Saria** - Oui ! Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose qui t'avait déplu !

**Mina** - Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. On se revoit plus tard !

**Saria** - Oui ! Au revoir Link, Navi !

Ceci fait, on est sorti de la forêt et on a couru (enfin, Navi elle vole) jusqu'au village Cocorico.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Village Cocorico

**Chapitre 6 : Village Cocorico et Montagne de la Mort (Mwaaaahaha [rire démoniaque])**

Et nous voilà enfin à Cocorico. Pas fâchée d'être arrivé ! J'aime bien ce petit village, il est sympathique. Il me rappelle un village où j'étais allé avec mes parents et mon frère, y a longtemps, genre cinq ans. Il était encore avec nous, à l'époque… Non non c'est pas le moment de repenser à ce genre de choses, j'vais pourrir l'ambiance. Il va bientôt faire nuit, faut trouver une maison qui veuille bien de nous… Prenons celle-là, au hasard ! Je m'élance gaiement vers la première maison que je croise lorsque…

_**Navi**__ - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

**Mina** - Bah quoi ? On va pas dormir dehors !

_**Navi**__ - Oui mais on va pas aller s'incruster chez les gens !_

**Mina** - Héhé, tu commences à parler comme moi, ma p'tite Navi ! (J'crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur elle…) T'inquiète, ils sont sympas les gens d'ici !

Pas très convaincue, Navi soupira et n'ajouta rien. Elle a fini par comprendre qu'avec moi, ça sert à rien de discuter, j'ai toujours raison. Même quand j'ai tord. Sauf quand Link a raison. Là je m'écrase. J'ouvre la porte de la première maison que je croise. Une femme fait la cuisine.

**Mina** - Bonjour madame !

**Madame** - Tiens, bonjour mes petits enfants !

**Link** - Nous sommes de passage ici, et nous cherchons un endroit où nous pourrions passer la nuit.

**Madame** - Et bien, ma maison est à vous ! Ne vous gênez pas. Le dîner est presque prêt, vous avec faim ?

**Mina** - Ouiiiiiii !

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous trois (moi, la madame et Link. Navi elle mange pas) à table devant un bouillon de poule (pas fan du bouillon de poule, mais quand on a faim, on se la ferme et on mange !). Au bout d'une heure, je me mettais au lit, épuisée, après avoir étendu ma robe mouillée dehors pour la faire sécher. Link se coucha peu de temps après moi, dans le lit d'à coté. La madame était allée dormir chez une amie pour pouvoir nous laisser les lits. Une maison avec juste Link et moi, dans des lits tout proche = Bonheur ! C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je pensais m'endormir… Sauf que j'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. Impossible de trouver le sommeil, je passe une partie de la nuit à ressasser le passé, les moments heureux que j'avais passés et qui, aujourd'hui, me font souffrir. Je déteste ça. À force, je me résigne à avoir une bonne nuit de repos (pour changer) et je sors prendre l'air. La lune est pleine, comme toujours. C'est vrai, à Hyrule, la lune est toujours pleine, c'est marrant. Tout en la regardant, je m'assois par terre contre l'arbre à l'entrée du village. Dans le silence de la nuit, j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'herbe. Je ne sais pas qui ça peut être, mais peu importe, faisons comme s'il ou elle n'était pas là, c'est pas mes affaires. Les yeux toujours rivés vers l'astre luisant de la nuit (que c'est beau comme phrase n'empêche !), une chanson me vient à l'esprit, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. La personne qui marchait s'est arrêtée. Le silence s'est à nouveau installé, mais je le trouve trop pesant. Voulant ne plus avoir la même phrase de la chanson qui me tourne dans la tête, je me mis à chantonner.

**Mina** - Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie, et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants…

Qui que soit la personne derrière moi, il m'a forcément entendu, même si je n'ai pas chanté très fort. J'attends un semblant de réaction.

C'est joli…

C'est… La voix de Link… Je tourne la tête doucement et le regarde.

**Mina** - … Merci.

Il s'assoie près de moi, mais j'arrive pas à m'en réjouir, comme à la mort de l'arbre Mojo.

**Link** - Ça va pas ?

**Mina** - … Non pas trop…

**Link** - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mina** - C'est… C'est rien… Des souvenirs qui refont surface.

**Link** - De mauvais souvenirs ?

**Mina** - … Même pas… Mais ça fait mal de se rappeler…

**Link** - …

**Mina** - … Se rappeler qu'il est plus là…

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, mais ne pris pas la peine de l'essuyer.

**Link** - Qui n'est plus là ?

**Mina** - …

**Link** - Tu veux pas en parler ?

**Mina** - J'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler.

**Link** - C'est pas grave, t'es pas obligée.

**Mina** - …

**Link** - …

**Mina** - …Une autre fois, si tu veux bien.

**Link** - Pas de problèmes.

**Mina** - Enfin non, je veux bien t'en parler… Ça me fera peut être du bien… Mais je ne te dirai pas de qui je parle.

**Link** - Ok.

**Mina** - … En fait, j'étais venue une fois dans un village du même genre que celui-ci, avec quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi… On s'était bien amusé, c'était vraiment super, une des meilleures journées de ma vie… Et venir ici, ça me l'a rappelé et je sais que ce genre de journée, j'en aurais plus avec cette personne, et c'est si douloureux…

Link resta sans voix, et moi je suis incapable de continuer mon récit, ma gorge s'est nouée. L'elfe se leva et me tendis la main. Encore une fois, je la pris et me leva grâce à lui.

**Mina** - … Merci

**Link** - Pourquoi ?

**Mina** - D'être là.

J'essuyais mes larmes et nous sommes retournés dans la maison. Une fois couchée, je me suis endormie facilement. Pleurer, ça crève. Et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve toute seule dans la maison… Bah z'où qu'y sont les gens ? Linkounet chéri, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Snifouille. Il est peut être tout simplement dehors, en fait. Vite vite, je saute dans ma robe verte toute sèche et je sors ! Et vi, il est là, en train de s'entraîner à l'épée… Quel homme, celui-là ! S'entraîner au saut du lit ! Moi à ce stade, tout ce que je sais faire c'est pousser de légers grognements pour seule parole, je me cogne dans les portes et je cherche la cuisine même si c'est chez moi (et sans avoir rien fumé !). Et lui, il donne des coups bien placés dans le vide (comment peuvent-ils être bien placé s'ils sont dans le vide, me direz vous… Alala vous pouvez pas comprendre, c'est là toute la classe de Link !). Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il se bat, avec son air sérieux, j'en ai presque oublié de baver… Mais comment peut-il avoir autant d'énergie aussi tôt dans la journée ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre un bourdonnement dans ma tête ?

_**Navi**__ - En fait ça fait presque deux heures qu'on est levé, contrairement à toi._

**Mina** - Que… Heeeein ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?!

_**Navi**__ - Tu ne le savais pas ?_

J'y crois paaaaas ! Depuis tout ce temps, elle sait ce que je pense, ce que je ressens, ce que je m'exclame intérieurement… Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un vient de violer mon intimité ! Je… Navi, arrête d'écouter ce que je pense !

_**Navi**__ - Roh ça va !_

Non justement ça va pas ! Fous-moi la paix !

_**Navi**__ - J'ai pas toujours écouté ce que tu penses, tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?_

**Mina** - Alors, ARRÊTE !

_**Navi**__ – Oui, oui, c'est bon !_

Pffffff me gonfle c'te fée… Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Vu ta tête, tu as très bien entendu ma dernière réplique ! Tiens… J'entends plus le bourdonnement… C'était elle en fait ! Pratique ça, j'peux savoir quand elle pénètre mon esprit. Bon, maintenant que j'ai la paix, re-matons Link. Ouah la classe ! Coup horizontal dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, un tour sur lui-même, attaque verticale, salto arrière et tourbillon ! Ça, c'est un mec, un vrai !

Après un bon petit déjeuner, on est allé voir le garde pour qu'il nous laisse passer. Link a montré la lettre, et oh miracle la porte s'ouvre. Puis nous avons gravi la montagne de la mort d'un pas gracile et harmonieux (je me suis cassé la gueule quatre fois et un Goron m'a foncé deux fois dessus).

**Goron** - Pardon, Goro!

**Mina** - Pas grave...

Bobo quand même. Quelle brute celui-là, alors. Remarque, il a une tête d'enfant, c'est mignon… Oh et ce Goron aussi il a une tête d'enfant ! Ooooooooh mais ils sont trop meugnooooons en fait ! [Mode Gaga] Gnongnooooooooooon gnongnoooooooooon !

En attendant, Link me regarde en faisant une moue bizarre.

**Link** - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_**Navi**__ - Me le demande pas j'en sais rien !_

Mais si tu le sais, tu lis dans ma tête, connasse ! Direction, le village Goron ! Toudoum toumtoum ! Toudoum toumtoum ! Ouhah ahahouh ! Ouhahah ahahouh ! (x2) Toumtim tim toum, toumtimtim timtimtoum ! J'adore cette musique ! Trop excellente ! Je me mets à danser sur place. Ouhah ahouh ! Ouhahah ahahouh ! Bon, ça suffit, assez de ridicule, Link semble vouloir se pendre. Pose cette corde ! Balade dans le village, j'ai encore failli me faire écraser par un Goron géant ! J'en ai maaaaaaaaaarre ! Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ?! Bref, j'suis vivante, c'est le principal. Avant d'aller voir Darunia je passe vite fait pour casser les cailloux qui bloquent le passage vers le bois perdu. Maintenant que c'est fait, descendons en bas (bah on va pas descendre en haut… Okaaaaay j'me tais). On foule la tapis des pieds, c'est tout doux entre les orteils (comment on peut le savoir avec les chaussures ? Aha, c'est de la magie). Une berceuse de Zelda plus tard, la porte de l'antre de Darunia-nia s'ouvre et on entre ! Youpie !

**Mina** - Ouhah ahahouh ! Ouhahahahaouh !

**Link & Navi** - TA GUEULE !

**Mina** - Oui oui d'accord ! (Quoi ?! Link m'a dit ta gueule ? Ouain !)


End file.
